


There He Was

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come play, Derek Likes to Make Stiles Happy, Dirty Talk, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Frottage, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Stiles Happy Makes Derek Happy, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles tastes like strawberry Starbursts and Twizzlers when Scott kisses him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> nevergooutofstiles said: "Teeny Fic Weekend" sciles OR stiles/scott/derek pretty please?  
> bleep0bleep said: scott/stiles/derek
> 
> I smell sex and  
> Candy here  
> Who's that lounging  
> In my chair  
> Who's that casting  
> Devious stares  
> In my direction  
> Mama this surely  
> Is a dream
> 
> Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground

Stiles tastes like strawberry Starbursts and Twizzlers. Scott moans into the kiss as he sucks on Stiles’ tongue, his hands reaching out to squeeze his ass as he straddles him on the sofa. The smell of pot and incense is in the air, but all Scott can smell right now is Stiles. It’s like his scent is overwhelming him, flooding his nostrils and claiming a spot that’s been vacant and waiting for him for years.

God, Scott can’t even get high, but his mind is sort of muddled like it’s actually working on him.

Or maybe that’s just how lethal Stiles’ kisses are because they’re passionate and fierce and filthy all at the same time. This isn’t how Scott planned to spend his first Saturday off in weeks, but it’s better than he expected. Stiles feels so good on his lap, his ass is firm and tight in Scott’s hands, the cotton of his sweats not doing much to protect him from a bruising grip. When Scott gets too caught up in chasing the taste of Stiles and strawberry, he squeezes too hard, and there’s a low growl of warning from beside them.

Fuck.

How could he get so caught up that he forgot Derek?

Pulling back, he blinks dazedly at Derek, who is staring at them intently. Derek who has been dating Stiles for a couple of years now. Derek who is possessive in a quiet way that Stiles doesn’t even really notice. Scott’s eyes flutter when Stiles bites his neck, finding the exact spot that has his leg twitching because it feels so damn good. Only the thought of Stiles breaking the mood with another stupid dog joke keeps his leg still. Well, that and the sudden fear of Derek watching them.

“Stiles, dude, we shouldn’t…” Scott tries, he makes a totally valiant effort, but Stiles is hard to resist. Surely Derek understands that? He can’t blame Scott for being weak when faced with rolling hips and sinful fingers and dangerous lips, can he?

“Just go with it, Scott.” Derek arches a brow and glances at him, smirking when Scott blinks at him. “Stiles is into it, and I’m into whatever makes him happy.”

“Do you do this a lot?” Scott tilts his head and moans low in his throat when Stiles scrapes his teeth against his neck. He knows Stiles is kind of kinky. They’re best friends, and they don’t really have secrets from each other, but he’s surprised Derek’s okay with this. He’s not sure he’d be so supportive if he was Stiles’ boyfriend.

“Can you stop talking and start fucking?” Stiles asks, raising his head and glaring at him. His lips are swollen and wet, his face flushed, his eyes practically gold as he gives Scott an annoyed look. “No, we don’t do this. Ever. This is the first time, but we’ve talked about it. I chose you because you’re Scotty. No one else even came to mind. Now, shut up and kiss me.”

“You’d better listen to him. He gets impatient and isn’t afraid of taking care of himself,” Derek says, leaning forward in Scott’s chair, resting his elbows on his knees. “You enjoying yourself, babe?”

“Yeah, I am. He tastes good. Not like you, but still good.” Stiles grins at Derek, and they share a moment that makes Scott feel kinda lucky to see. Then Stiles is looking down at him, his smile wicked and knowing. “You wanna ride me, Scotty? Don’t think I never noticed you staring at my dick all those times. Bet you’ve fingered your tight hole wishing it was me fucking you.”

“Save that for later,” Derek murmurs, shifting in the chair slightly. His lips quirk up when Stiles looks at him, and Scott reaches for the joint that he’s been sharing. It might not have any effect on him, but he likes the way it feels his lungs and gives him something to do with his mouth while Stiles and Derek are having their silent conversation.

Stiles leans in and shotguns with him, letting Scott blow the smoke into his mouth and then kissing him. He starts rolling his hips up, grinding against Stiles, and it’s sloppy and lazy and fucking perfect. The scent of sex is starting to thicken in the air, pre-come and arousal the most wonderful combination of aromas, and Scott has his hands back on Stiles’ ass, sliding into his sweatpants, gripping his firm cheeks and bucking up a little faster.

“That’s it. Keep making out like horny teenagers,” Derek whispers, his voice suddenly closer. “Doing all those things you both used to dream about with your hands down your pajama pants at night. I could always smell it on you, the lust and want and need, but it never smelled like this. Never smelled fulfilled.”

“Told you. We’ve never done this,” Stiles says, words puffs of breath against Scott’s wet lips. And then there’s hair scratching against his face, and he realizes it’s Derek’s beard, scraping over his shin and he leans in and kisses Stiles.

Another hand joins his on Stiles’ ass, gripping his fingers, directing his hand into Stiles’ underwear, down the cleft of his ass, pressing against his hole. Scott lets Derek guide him, watching them kiss like a 3D porn movie that he’s a part of, and he leans in to kiss Stiles again as soon as Derek lets go. Long fingers are wrapping around his dick, his own sweatpants shoved down, his underwear taut against his balls as Stiles starts jerking him off while they kiss.

Derek’s still teaching Scott how to touch Stiles, showing him the spots that make Stiles whine and moan and growl, and it’s so fucking hot that Scott knows he’s close. So damn close. When Derek lets go of his hand, Scott squeezes Stiles’ ass, blinking his eyes open and watching Derek move behind Stiles, straddling Scott’s legs and dragging Stiles’ shirt up. Derek winks at him before he starts sucking on Stiles’ neck, his hands caressing his abdominal muscles before moving lower, sliding into the front of Stiles’ sweats.

Watching Stiles come apart under his and Derek’s hands is all it takes for Scott to buck up sharply and come, spurting in Stiles’ hand, getting it all over his underwear and t-shirt as he comes hard enough that his toes curl. It doesn’t take long before Stiles is falling over the edge after him, grunting as he comes in his pants, covering Derek’s fingers with his come. Derek kisses Stiles, moving his wrist quickly, milking every last drop of orgasm out of him. Then he’s pulling his wet hand out of Stiles’ pants, offering it to Scott with a slight smirk and arched brow.

Scott leans forward and starts sucking Derek’s fingers clean, moaning at the taste of Stiles’ come on his tongue, bitter and salty and yet somehow delicious. Then he notices that Stiles is licking his own hand clean, tasting Scott’s come, and his dick twitches at that, twitching a little more when Stiles offers a dripping finger to Derek, who laps it before sucking it into his mouth.

Stiles tastes like strawberry Starbursts and sex when he kisses Scott again.


End file.
